The increased capabilities of wireless devices today have led to the ability to perform various transactions using wireless devices. For example, a user of a wireless device may now download content, make online purchases, access account information and the like. However, these advances have also led to increased concern for security related to performing these transactions.
Currently, security on wireless devices is limited to an initial authentication and repeated subsequent authentications. A user may lock the wireless device with a password or biometric reading to ensure that only an authorized user may access the wireless device. Once the wireless device is accessed by the user, the wireless device may require re-authentication after a certain time period or for every transaction executed via the wireless device. Thus, an authorized user may be required to repeatedly re-enter the password for authentication. This can become burdensome and inefficient to the user.